Nameless Fetus
18 |attack_type = RED (4 - 6) |risk_level = HE |good_mood = 14 - 18 |norm_mood = 7 - 13 |bad_mood = 0 - 6 |image2 = NamelessFetusPreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = 1}} “One day, maybe you will know. The meaning of desperation in their faces when the roulette spins.” - Nameless Fetus's Entry The Nameless Fetus (O-01-15) is a large infant Abnormality dripping with "an unidentified yellow-brown slime". It has no legs, and has a large, fat body with a mouth stretching across its abdomen. Ability Its special ability will trigger when its Qliphoth counter reaches 0. Its counter might decrease by 1 when getting a Normal result or with a high probability to decrease when getting a Bad result. Once its counter is at 0, Nameless Fetus will start to scream and cry, dealing constant White damage to all the employees of the department, and decreasing the Qliphoth counters of other Abnormalities in the same department quickly. If this happens, the only option the player has with it is to sacrifice an employee in the same department via a roulette to make Nameless Fetus stop crying. The player does not get to choose which employee is sent as a sacrifice; the game will randomly select one employee, Agent or Clerk; via a roulette. The roulette does not include panicked employees. Once the name of the employee is chosen, it will move to Nameless Fetus' containment room. Once the employee arrives in Nameless Fetus' room, it will devour the employee and calm down, restoring its Qliphoth Counter. If there is no more available employees to be chosen from the department, it will start to include ones from other departments. Origin The details of its origin are currently unknown. Details Nameless Fetus responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Instinct; Insight, Attachment, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Nameless Fetus' emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-6 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 7-13 will cause it to feel Normal, and 14-18 will make its mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Its Qliphoth counter is 1. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( HE), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 4 - 6), the amount of E-Boxes (18), emotional state and its Qliphoth counter (1). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5 (Cost: 6 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was normal, Nameless Fetus's Qliphoth counter has decreased with a low probability." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was bad, Nameless Fetus's Qliphoth counter has decreased with a high probability." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When Nameless Fetus's Qliphoth counter reaches zero, Nameless Fetus burst into tears. Employees who heard its cry complained of a headache. Also, the Qliphoth counter of Abnormality that heard the crying gradually decreased over time." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "When Nameless Fetus was crying, only work could be done." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "Employee was selected for roulette for work. The He quietly walked into Nameless Fetus’s containment room. It stopped crying after a moment of turmoil." Escape Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (1). Nameless Fetus classified as "Non Escaped Object". Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +4% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Crier'. Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% '''Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and Suit 'Crier'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = HE |Name = Crier |Damage = White 3-3 |AttackSpeed = Very Fast |Range = Long |Cost = 45 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 2 Fortitude Level 2 |Description = "What cry can be more powerful than that for primal desire. As if every other thing is all meaningless, the sound of the cry numbs even the brain, making it impossible to think." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = HE |Name = Crier |RED = 1.2 Weak |WHITE = 0.5 Endured |BLACK = 0.8 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 45 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Temperance Level 3 |Description = "What cry can be more powerful than that for primal desire. As if every other thing is all meaningless, the sound of the cry numbs even the brain, making it impossible to think." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP -2, SP -2, Movement Speed +6, Attack Speed +6 Reduces W damage by 5% |Chance = 4 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * "The creature takes the shape of an unborn fetus. Its skin is covered with a sticky slime-like liquid and many little visible veins. The creature’s abnormally bulged eyes are usually closed. The creature always seems unsatisfied but exactly what its needs are is undetermined. It has a great obsession to being ‘fed’ and if it is not ‘fed’ regularly, its stress levels rise drastically. When it reaches a certain level of stress, it cries out loudly with a cry that mentally harms all who may be around the creature." * "Excerpt from Interview Log #2-49#2-49 Employee F2706 : “I've never seen its smile. It always seems to want something, but we can't ever fulfill its desire. I guess the reason why its crying is destructive is because its unsatisfied needs are so strong. When I was new here, none of my colleagues would tell me exactly what the ‘feed’ was. I thought it was milk or something else that little babies consume. It is a baby after all, even with all that grossness. But that was not the case. It only eats human flesh. Can you believe it? To stop it from crying, we have to hold a draw every once in a while. Do you know what that means?"" * "Observation Log 1-431 When I first heard that the ‘Nameless Fetus needed to be fed, I thought we need to feed it like with a spoon. It looked too weak to do anything and its mouth wasn’t fully developed. And when I found out that the creature eats meat, I thought it would need to be first chewed by someone so it would become soft. When I asked my colleague about that, he laughed and said ‘no that's ridiculous, we just need to leave the food and go.’ But I still wondered how that creature can eat stuff. Do we serve it the succulent kind of steak that isn’t even available for us in the cafeteria? Out of curiosity, I decided to sneak a peek of the feeding process. Only level 3 or higher employees are assigned to that process, but I was able to attend with a fake excuse that I was covering for someone. And I watched nervously. Would my lie be worth it? Some people came along with some large plastic bags. Does it eat that much? And when they opened the bags, I could only gape in horror. They were human corpses. And the child ate it. How? I don't want even want to imagine it. It had a large scar on its stomach; I really thought it was a kind of scar. Like a large flower, its stomach would open, dripping with slimy liquid. It was the greediest creature in the world. That night, I became a vegetarian." * "I am Pauly. I started working for Lobotomy since two days ago. My parents are very proud of me for entering such a big company. My friends are envious of me. I’m making a lot of trouble right now. But someday, I will be as capable as my co-workers." * "There is special event in our company held only for the employees. No one knows when or why this event is being held. Even my colleague who worked for 5 years doesn’t seem to know. When this event starts, a giant roulette spins. Then, everyone stops what they were doing and stare at the roulette to see who is going to be selected. The names of every single employee are written on the said roulette. Nobody knows who will be selected. Whoever that might be, they are extremely lucky. Their family will be gifted with unimaginable fortune. They promote and transfer to another branch of the company. It’s called “Central headquarter”. In central headquarter, you don’t have to worry about being attacked by monsters, or bid farewell to your dead co-workers. My boss, desperately hopes he is the lucky one. His father got into accident. It takes a lot of money to keep him alive and well. I sincerely hope the roulette to choose ." * "When the roulette chooses ’s name, I congratulated him with all my heart. But he didn’t look so happy. People hugged one by one. While crying, for some reason. He said goodbye to me, struggling to keep his tears from shedding and with a forced smile. I haven’t seen him since. I believe he is working under much better condition and payment. But when I try to have a conversation about him, people just stop talking and shake head. As if I said something I shouldn’t. I can’t forget what he said to me before he left. “One day, maybeyou will know.” “The meaning of desperation in their faces when the roulette spins.”" * "The manager has right to hold a special event for employees without specific occasion. When the event starts, a giant roulette spins and selects one of the employee’s name. Selected employee promotes, be transferred to other branch (See below for detailed information) and their family will receive yearly pension. No personnel are allowed to invade the manager’s right to hold the event. Following is information strictly forbidden to public eye. Required condition to hold the event. - Data closed - Data closed - When the crying of Nameless Fetus is at its peak. The roulette selects an employee that satisfies one of the conditions below. 1. One who questions the purpose of the company. 2. One who conducted or planned unauthorized experiment on abnormalities. 3. One who has excessive curiosity about abnormalities and conducted or planned the unauthorized observation. 4. One who became incapable of working due to physical or psychological damage. * “Unauthorized” means “Unauthorized by the company or Angela”. - Following actions are taken on the selected employee. 1. Removal of the records that company has about the employee. 2. Sacrificial ceremony of the employee to the abnormality. 3. Informing the employee’s family that he or she has been transferred to another branch." Flavour Text * "Nameless Fetus doesn’t even have organs formed properly." * "Nameless Fetus sucks its own thumb and cries from time to time." * "There is a long scar-looking line on abdomen of Nameless Fetus." * "If you hear the baby crying, it means one of us is going to be disappeared." * "Unlike other babies, Nameless Fetus doesn’t wine or look for mother ." * "Covered by unidentified slime, Nameless Fetus is not like other babies which are wrapped up in warm blanket, happily dreaming. " * "Around Nameless Fetus, unidentifiable objects resembling umbilical cord are messily scattered. It is a “baby’s room” but no crying is heard. Only silence." * " just have entered the chamber but Nameless Fetus is unresponsive not like other babies." * "Big, pitch-black pupils are staring at nowhere. They don’t even blink." * "The only thing Nameless Fetus resembles other babies is that it sucks its body part which is assumed to be a thumb as if it is hungry, showing off its dismal desire." * "Once in a while, Nameless Fetus ‘babbles’ just like any other babies. But all the employees know that this is not just a ‘babble’." * "Nameless Fetus often makes sound just like other babies babbling. No need to worry yet because the desire is not overloading." * "While working, employee makes rhythmical sound to Nameless Fetus as if he/she is taking care of a baby." * " stops the work and approaches to Nameless Fetus, barely making smile as it minds the employee." * " looks back to check on Nameless Fetus. Luckily, Nameless Fetus endures Nameless Fetus's work without crying." * "Worried about the Nameless Fetus, checks repeatedly throughout the work. We all know what the employee is worried about." * "Nameless Fetus opens its mouth and lick its lips. Pitch-black pupils secretly show its instinct desire." * "Nameless Fetus closes its eyes. Surely it is not the act of deprivation of sleep. Nameless Fetus wants only one thing." * "All the sudden, Nameless Fetus turns its head and gazes at who has almost finished the work. No ill-intention in its eyesight whatsoever, but it is surely not that of eyesight which is staring at ‘human’." * "Nameless Fetus feels the starvation and all of a sudden, stares at . Nameless Fetus ‘s pure evil penetrates the object." * "Endless cry of Nameless Fetus fills the entire facility. who is nearby the containment chamber starts to sense him/herself going insane." Trivia *Ironically, "Nameless Fetus" is the creature's name, therefore rendering the meaning of the name false. *Even though the encyclopedia describes its appearance as 'fetus-like', Nameless Fetus resembles more a newborn baby. *Its Encyclopedia Portrait actually uses an old sprite of Nameless Fetus in a blurry background, covered with warning tape. *This is one of the Abnormalities that produces sounds when the camera is near its room. The sounds are loudest when it's crying. Gallery NamelessFetusContainment.png|Nameless Fetus' containment NamelessFetusAbility.png|Nameless Fetus' room when it start crying. The player can only activate the roulette when this appears NamelessFetusScreaming.png|Nameless Fetus' scream NamelessFetusWheelOfFortune.png|The wheel of fortune NamelessFetusRouletteWinnersFace.png|An employee after having been randomly selected by the wheel NamelessFetusFeeding.png|Nameless Fetus devouring an employee Nameless Fetus Details Unlocked.png|Nameless Fetus Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Original Category:Humanoid